Light 'em Up
by lovedovexo
Summary: Neither of them ever thought they would see the other again. But when she stumbles into the campsite they are both shocked to see the other well, let alone alive. Though things are never simple, Lacey is hiding many secrets, that could change her and Shane's life completely. Shane/OC. [ON HIATUS UNTIL MARCH!]
1. Chapter 1

Kick after kick was made into the front left tire of the old beat up Jeep. Punch after punch was made into the hood of said Jeep. A young bottle brunette was huffing as she pushed up the sleeves of her thin sweater. Even though it was the middle of summer the woman's hormones had been all over the place. Recently she'd become chilly at random times, her mood would turn from great too bad, from bad too crying. Right now she was having one of those mood changes. She'd been just fine minutes ago, but when her Jeep suddenly jerked stopping she got a fit of rage and started attacking the poor Jeep for not having any more gas in it.

In reality, the young woman was pregnant. Not very far along only about two months, wasn't that wonderful? Being pregnant in the middle of a shitty world! Wonderful timing, she was single, pregnant, in the middle of a walker infested world. Life couldn't get any better. Her mood was suddenly changing, from rage to a fit of tears.

Her big Caribbean colored eyes started to burn with the feeling of tears lining them. When they started falling the woman sat on the side of the road leaning against the back of her Jeep knees curled up to her chest her face hidden behind them as she cried. She wouldn't even know if a walker came out of the woods and attacked her she was so in gulped in her mood change. The sound of a vehicle slowing down brought her attention from her crying to the road ahead of her. A blue old beaten up truck slowed down to a stop right beside her red Jeep. Two men were sitting inside the truck one that was driving the car looked perhaps a few years older than her. While the one sitting in the passenger side looked older than the man driving.

She was horrible at guessing ages, but by the looks of them she would guess that they were both years older than her. Only being the fresh age of twenty-five. She sniffed as she wiped her cheeks to rid them of tears as she stared at the men in the truck. What were they going to do to her? She wondered. Well they couldn't get her pregnant if they raped her… A dick-head had already got her pregnant. Watching cautiously as the two men got out of the truck and came closer to her, she just stared them down. No need showing if she was scared or not. If they were planning on doing something she wouldn't be able to change their minds.

"Well, what's a sweet lil thang like ya' self doing out here all alone?" The older of the two men asked walking toward her.

"My Jeep ran out of gas…" She shrugged watching the two like hawks.

"Where ya' head'n?" The younger of the two asked staring down at her with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes that matched her own Caribbean irises.

"Anywhere away from Atlanta." She answered dryly the corner of her lip perked up into a slight sneer but it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

She hadn't been sneering at them; she sneered cause she was thinking about the hell hole Atlanta had turned into.

"Hmm… Whats ya name sugar?" The older one asked squatting down beside her.

"Lacey… Lacey White." She answered staring up into the older man's gray eyes.

"Merle… that's my baby brother Daryl." The older one told her; while she nodded to the two of them.

"Nice to meet you."

The two nodded then looked around her Jeep Lacey noticed that Daryl had a cross bow slum over his shoulder. Smiling slightly she looked down at the knees of her jeans as she picked at a one of the holes. The two seemed alright, like they wouldn't hurt her. But, would they help her or just leave?

"We apart of a group not far from her' ya' can come if ya' like… When we go on another run we can get ya some gas for ya' Jeep if ya' like." Merle spoke up finally once he'd finished looking over her Jeep.

Merle didn't cross her as the type to care… Ha, he more than likely wanted in her pants. _A pretty young girl stranded on the side of the road. Help her, she is forever yours._ She'd made that mistake before. Now look at her two months pregnant... But, maybe Merle had taken a liking to her and wanted to help cause he wanted to? God! That sounded even stupid in her head. He just didn't look like one of those guys.

"Um… Really? Ya'd let me join ya?" She asked her big blue eyes coming to life with hope.

Merle's face turned into a slight grin as he watched her get a little hope he nodded. "Course, Lovelace can't let a pretty lil dam like ya self stay out here alone now can we?" He teased.

_Lovelace_, how did that name even after most the human race had turned into reanimated corpses keep finding its way back to her? Shaking her head mentally she grinned up at him, about this time Daryl came around reaching his hand out to help her up. Happily she grabbed his hand as she pushed up off the hard paved road. Dusting off her clothes she spoke up.

"Thanks." Before he could answer she started gathering her bags, Merle nodded to the bed of the truck.

"Ya' can put ya' bags back there."

_Wow, what gentlemen…_ She thought as she spotted them just watching her as she gathered her bags. _Don't even bother helping me… No I have it_. She thought sarcastically.

Tossing her bags into the back she rubbed her eyes they were hurting and she had a big damn headache, thanks to all the crying she'd been doing.

"Slip on in the middle sugar." Merle motioned as he opened the door to the passenger side.

Crawling in her ass was out as her tight jeans formed around her full ass cheeks she felt a hand slap her ass making her squeak as she jumped nearly hitting the top of the truck and landing in Daryl's lap. Luckily she didn't! When she was finally in the truck and sitting in the middle she shot Merle a glare, he just grinned shooting her a flirty wink.

Rolling her eyes she looked toward the road, she would have to set Mister Handsy straight when they got to the camp. The last thing she needed was a man that didn't know how to keep his hands to himself around her. Though it did perk Lacey's self-confidence up a bit, Merle must have thought she was attractive. Even in the middle of a shitty world like this she could still attract men. And, Merle wasn't that bad looking… He had this older look to him but in a world like this you get what you can take right?

Maybe, she could end up with Merle if she got to know him better. _Don't get your hopes up little Lace… Once he finds out your pregnant he will turn tails and run the other way._ A voice inside her head side.

They might be right, even though she'd just met Merle he didn't seem like the type that would raise a child that wasn't his… So that just shot the fantasy of her and Merle possibly having a future in this new world.

She'd been in such a deep thought she didn't even realize that she'd subconsciously placed her hands over her still small stomach. Her stomach was barely showing at this moment. Her large comfy tank-tops she wore covered it perfectly. Though they couldn't hide her swollen breasts, her breasts had been pretty big before she got pregnant but now they were growing rather fast. And, sadly her tank-top didn't shield those like her stomach.

"We're here Lovelace." Daryl spoke up snapping her from her thoughts.

Glaring his way she shook her head at him. "Don't you start with this _'Lovelace'_ nickname too. Do I look like a pornstar?" She couldn't help but say in a joking way.

Actually she didn't have a problem with Lovelace, it had been a nickname back before the world went to shit. But, that nickname was a part of her past life that she didn't want to remember.

Merle raised one of his hands his index finger out as if he were about to say something a crooked grin on his lips. Glaring at him she narrowed her pretty blue eyes at him.

"Don't even think about say it…" She warned him. She knew just what he was going to say even if it wasn't true. He was going to say _yes_!

He just grinned at her getting out of the truck as he shrugged. "Well ya shouldn't ask questions ya know the answers too then sugar." He laughed grabbing one of the large bags of hers slinging it over his shoulder.

Shooting him a dangerous glare to his back Lacey couldn't help but smile. In the short time she'd known these brothers they seemed to be decent. She liked them to be honest. Sliding from the truck Lacey headed to the back to retrieve her other bags that Daryl and Merle hadn't taken, all that was left was the smallest bags.

"Well they can be gentlemen can't they…" She laughed picking up the two small bags and started heading closer to the camp just ahead she saw an R.V. and Merle and Daryl talking to an older man.

"Whats that? Find some supplies?" Dale asked Merle and Daryl as he saw them carrying large bags.

"Not da its any of ya business but, no. We found a'notha survivor and brought her back." Daryl sneered as he pointed lazily back at Lacey who was looking the place over as she came forward.

"A new group member? Wonderful." Dale said actually sounding happy. "I'll go see if I can't find Shane to help him come welcome the new member."

With that Dale went off to find Shane. Right as Dale walked off Lacey joined the two brothers smiling at them, rubbing her blue eyes that had finally went back to normal from all her crying.

"Ya got a tent, sweetheart?" Merle asked glancing over at her.

"Mm… yea." She nodded looking toward one of her larger bags.

"Come on we'll help ya set it up. Ya can be beside us." Daryl started walking toward the tents as Merle and Lacey followed.

"But, what if I don't want to be beside ya'll?" She teased them grinning.

"Well ya, are shit out of luck cause ya gonna be." Merle said a little louder than he should have; this caused Lacey's cheeks to go red as people started to look their way.

Merle grinned at her red cheeks then looked ahead once they were in the free spot, the brothers started setting up her tent while she watched taking notes. Really, Lacey wasn't an outdoorsy person… She'd rather be in a house with her art all day than camping in the woods, so she didn't know much about putting tents up.

Once they'd set it up Merle turned around and looked at her grinning. "How about a thank ya kiss for ole' Merle for setting up ya tent Lovelace?"

Merle stepped closer to her, his eyes dipping into her cleavage that was showing. Rolling her blue eyes Lacey got on her tip toes placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Hey! That ain't da kinda kiss I was talk'n bout girlie." Merle demanded but Lacey had already moved onto Daryl placing a kiss on his cheek as well.

"Thank you both for helping me set my tent I ain't good at outdoorsy stuff…" She admitted out loud as she looked away from them embarrassed.

"I kinda figured that Lovelace, by your appearance. Ya' don't look like ya have even killed geek." Daryl grinned down at her. Taking in her tight jean, lose fitting tank-top and thin sweater.

Her face was the color of a beet by now as she looked away from them actually she hadn't killed not one walker since this shit started. She was lucky, for the first part of it she'd stayed in her flat living on what she had in there only venturing out in the day time when she knew that the walkers wouldn't sneak up on her. Then finally she ventured out getting in her Jeep grabbing all she could take with her and would need and hightailed it out of Dodge*. And, the rest is history. (*Out of Dodge; is a figure of speech. Referring to _'Get out of Dodge'_.)

Merle and Daryl had left her to get settled, taking her bags inside the tent she started to sort everything out. Taking her sketch book placing it aside she took out of paints and pencils perhaps she shouldn't have taken her art things with her. But she just couldn't leave them behind. Her art was her life. It was a part of her without it she was nothing. She placed her brush out, as well as her toothbrush, toothpaste, and other things. By the time she was done it the sun was just setting and the people in this group were started to form around small fires. As she exited her tent Merle and Daryl spotted her as they were sitting around one of the fires Merle waved her over lazily.

"Yo, come join us suga." He called grinning looking her up and down once again.

Her eyes landed on them as she smiled softly, Merle and Daryl were the only ones to try and talk to her. Merle was a flirt but it was nice having a guy paying attention to her even if he was only trying to get in her pants that meant that he thought she was hot… or cute in the least. Since Lacey had found out she was pregnant she felt like she was some ugly woman that no one wanted. And here was Merle smacking her ass, flirting with her… Was it wrong of her to like it? To not be thinking about the man that got her pregnant for once!

She smiled her crooked smile at them and started to make her way over to them. Daryl patted a seat beside him for her to sit and she happily sat beside the younger of the two brothers. But, Merles scowl toward his little brother wasn't gone unseen by Lacey.

"Here." Merle spoke up passing her a bowl of what looked like stew.

"What is it?" She asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Dinner." Daryl answered simply as he looked over at her with his own bowl in his hands taking a bite off his spoon.

"Yummy…" Lacey looked down at it like she didn't really want to eat it but sighed as she picked up the spoon taking a bite from the stew. She was eating for two now she had to not be picky about what she was eating in this world. She needed to be happy she was eating anything.

As the three sat eating and chatting quietly, though it wasn't like the other groups chatting Merle was mainly talking to Daryl about going hunting in the morning.

"Yo, Lovelace. Ya' want to join us? Teach ya how to hunt and use a gun all that good shit." Merle grinned at the girl normally Merle didn't think a girl should be out hunting and learning shit like that but with the geeks walking around she would need to learn or be killed and turned.

"Um…" Lacey muttered looking up from her stew nervously.

But she didn't get a chance to answer cause she was saved by Dale calling them over. "Dixons! Why don't you come introduce out new member to the others."

Lacey could tell by the look on Merle's face that he didn't want to share her right now. But she placed her hand up to him smiling. "It's okay Merle, I need to meet the others anyway." She laughed lightly as she stood up from the log she was sitting on dusting off her behind. This action wasn't gone unnoticed by a two certain rednecks though.

The three strolled over to the middle camp fire quietly Daryl in front of her Merle behind her and Lacey smack dab in the middle of them. Lacey had her head down and her long brown curls falling like curtains in her face from those looking her way. Peaking her head up to look at the small group that was formed around the middle camp fire Lacey smiled toward them.

"Hi, I'm…" She was cut off (again!) by someone muttering her name.

"Lacey…"

Whipping her head over to one of the people around the fire she spotted him, his body was glowing from the light of the dim fire. His thick dark curls looked perfect on top his head while his dark eyes seemed to dance against the fire light. She could even see all those muscles formed around his thin shirt. Gulping she was trying not to drool over him. He was just as she remembered him.

"Shane…" She whispered her stomach starting to knot up as she stared him down.

The cop jumped to his feet as he headed over to her pulling her smaller body into a tight hug. "Lace… God! You're alive. I thought I would never see you again." He whispered against her ear hotly sending shivers down her spine.

Lord, what had she stumbled into?! Here she thought she would never see Shane Walsh again and she just pops up at his camp. But, how was she supposed to know he was here? Merle or Daryl never mentioned anyone at the camp when she had arrived she had seen Dale for a distance as he walked off while she was up to the Dixon Brothers. But she hadn't talked to any of them. What sick trick was god playing on her!?

**A/N:**

Well, things are getting interesting huh?

Lacey the young pregnant girl befriending the redneck Dixon Brothers, now she knows Shane too.

So, originally this was going to be solely a Shane/OC fic, but as I was writing this chapter I started brewing in the thoughts of Merle and Lacey together.

So tell me, do you guys like the idea of a Shane/OC or a Shane/OC/Merle fic? The Merle/OC parts would come in a lot later (Most of them.) since I want to stay with the show as far as Merle and the rooftop thing.

Hope you like this chapter it was extra-long just for you guys. Now long all chapters are going to be over 3,000 words. I will at least make 1,000 words in each chapter. Nothing less I assure you.

Well, leave a review or PM me letting me know what one you want more.

Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I didn't place this in chapter one and I apologize. So here we go! I own nothing related to The Walking Dead. I don't known the title either it is a song. (look it up if you'd like to listen to it.) I own my characters I create such as Lacey and any future characters I create but I don't know the face claim for any of them. No copyright intended!**

**Leyshla Gisel- Thank you kindly for your review and suggestions. To answer your question about Lacey's bbydaddy, that will be revealed later on. I intend to keep it a secret for now, inside and outside the story. Sorry, that Daryl seemed a little OOC, I just imagined that he would be a lot more open with Merle there. But, don't worry you will see season one Daryl once Merle gets left on the roof. Daryl will close himself off to Lacey as well.**

* * *

It was another normal Georgia day. Hot as hell, and a bright sun shining down on the land making everything hotter. A purple Jeep sat on the side of the road, the hood popped as a body of a woman leaned over it pulling and tugging at cords. Suddenly her hand touched one of the caps and her hand flew back the metal cap burning her hand.

"Shit!" She hissed blowing on her hand.

Lacey felt like she could kill someone right now; she was already late for the gallery now to top it all off her Jeep broke down. And, she had no fucking clue what was wrong with it. She didn't know shit about a car, things couldn't get any worse. Pushing herself out from under the hood she turned leaning against the vehicle. Her attire consisted of a pair of short jean shorts, cowboy boots, and a short sleeve thin shirt. In the back of her Jeep was a bag with her clothes she planned on changing into once she got to the gallery.

Her long blond curls lay down freely over her back, her slender fingers slid through them pushing what was in her face away. "Fuck me…" She yelled stomping her feet against the road walking around to look at her Jeep. The road was clear not a damn car in sight.

"Of course the one fucking time I could use someone there ain't a god…" She trailed off when she spotted a car in the distance.

Her big blue eyes widened in happiness, "Please stop, please stop…" Lacey whispered over and over.

Her eyes traveled to the tires of her Jeep, one looked like it was deflated. Could she have a flat? Is that what was wrong?

"Well, that shows how much you know about a damn car Lacey…" She muttered sneering at the tires.

Her attention was suddenly brought from her car when she heard the car coming closer. Her head whipped around just as the car came by her. Sadly all she saw was her blond hair in her eyes cause of she moved so fast she made her hair whip around as well. Pushing her hair out of her eyes as fast as she could she looked around to see if she could see the car.

There it was parking in front of her Jeep, a police Cruiser. What luck, a police man was her knight in shining armor… She didn't know if she should be happy, or not. Even though Lacey wasn't hiding anything illegal in her Jeep, cops still rubbed her the wrong way. Maybe because all the ones she'd met were fat slobs that were pervs as well. Her attention was brought to the car back when she heard the Cruiser in front of her turn off and the door open. Staring over at it she saw a tall handsome man come from out from inside the car.

Lacey found herself staring at him… Well more like drooling at him. His dark thick curls on top his head made her yearn to run her fingers in them, she couldn't see his eyes cause of his sunglasses, but god his body… All those muscles, that pushed against his uniform it was like he wasn't wearing a shirt. All she saw were muscles. Forcing her eyes away from him she bit down on her bottom lip.

'_Get a grip Lace! This ain't no time to be making sex faces at a cop!'_ the voice in her head yelled at her. She could see her wiggling her finger at her in shame.

"Hey there!" She heard someone call out, her attention was brought from her head to the cop that was coming her way. "What seems to be da' problem, Miss?"

'_I will not blush!'_ she kept chanting in her head. Dammit she felt like a little high school girl swooning over the football star.

"Oh, um… I.. my Jeep." She finally got ahold of herself and spoke up looking at him.

"What wrong with it, Miss?" He asked coming over to look under the hood.

"No clue… I was on my way to work… And it just gave out… I ain't the best with cars." Lacey shrugged smiling a crooked smile.

Lacey wasn't ashamed of saying what she wasn't good at. Everyone had flaws, and things they weren't good at… anything to do with cars was just one of Lacey's weaknesses. Suddenly she heard the officer chuckle.

"An honest girl… I like that." He laughed flashing her a grin.

Now that grin is what made her blush, she hadn't blushed when she watched him walk over, or even when she was talking to him. But his laugh… God! It made her red as a beet. The officer came from under the hood to look at her.

"It looks like ya' water pump is Leaking, it might be broken."

'_Tell me something I don't know…'_ Lacey thought within her head, though she wasn't speaking about the _'water pump'_ in her car… She was referring to something different. Naughty thoughts circled her head about how he could _'fix'_ it.

'_Lacey White! Stop gushing over the cop and get your damn head out of the gutter! He's talking about the pump on the car, not what's between your damn legs you slut!'_ The voice in her head scolded her making her cheeks turn slightly redder. Seriously this had to stop… She was gushing over a cop she'd just met, like he was the last man on earth and like she was a fresh virgin!

He walked over to her looking over the Jeep. When his eyes fixed on the back tire, slowly he walked over to it pushing at it with his foot. "I think ya' tire is flat too." He glanced over at her flashing her a grin once again.

"Fucking great!" She pushed her head back closing her eyes. "Fuck me!" She growled stomping her foot on the ground.

The officer grinned at her rather darkly as he watched her get upset over her Jeep. It was actually a sight to watch the pretty young girl stomp around.

"I can call ya' a tow-truck." He offered leaning against the back of her Jeep his hands crossed over that broad chest of his.

"I didn't want to call a tow-truck… I thought I could fix the problem and get back on the damn road…" She pouted her bottom lip poking out as she stared at her Jeep. "I am late for… Work I don't have time to have a messed up car."

"How about this, I'll call the tow-truck, and once they tow ya Jeep to the shop I'll escort ya' to ya' work myself. And, once ya' off I'll pick ya' up. If the shop is closed, I'll take ya' to ya' home. And in the morning I'll pick ya' up and take ya' to the shop." He offered her another offer smiling at her.

Lacey smiled over at him what other choice did she have? Stand there all day and hope her Jeep magically becomes fixed? She thought not.

"Deal." She nodded grinning over at him.

In moments he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number he said a few things to the person on the other line then told them where they were and hung up.

"They'll send a truck out in about ten."

"Great!"

She cheered softly as she leaned against the front of her Jeep staring off into the sky. She didn't mean to be rude to him but at the moment she was trying to keep the hot officer out of her thoughts. Suddenly she felt someone beside her glancing over in the corner of her eye she saw he'd moved to beside her. Great, he was making her uncomfortable once again.

"So, I never got your name, Miss." He finally spoke staring off into the sky as well.

"That's cause I never gave it, officer." She grinned looking over at him.

His head turned to look back at her as he grinned down at her. "Well, m' names Shane." He introduced himself to her.

"Lacey… Lacey White." She finally introduced herself to him.

"Nice to meet you Lacey." Shane was being polite, while this made her smile turning back to look up into the sky things became silent between the two once again.

It wasn't a weird silence, it was comfortable. Finally they heard the sound of the tow-truck behind them. Pushing themselves off the Jeep they turned around to look at the tow-truck. Once the tow-truck stopped Shane started talking to the man then pointed over to her more than likely telling him that it was her Jeep. The man that was driving the tow-truck came up to her introducing himself then told her that he'd be taking her Jeep to the shop.

Once the man towed her Jeep away Shane walked over to his Cruiser opening the passenger side door for her. "Your chariot my lady." He said grinning over at her.

She had her bag slung over her shoulder that she'd grabbed from her Jeep walking over to the Cruiser she nodded slipping into the passenger side. "What a gentleman." She teased.

Shane slipped into the driver seat cranking the car up they started off down the road. "So where is that you are heading Lacey?" He asked.

Lacey told him the address to the gallery as she leaned against back against the seat. The two started a little small talk, just asking little questions while the other answered. Within fifteen minutes they were in front of the art gallery. She looked over at Shane flashing him a smile. "Thank you Shane."

She then leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. "I should be done by 5." She told him since he'd offered to pick her up and help her get her car. If the garage was closed he'd offered to help her get it in the morning.

"Alright, my princess. Your chariot shall return then to pick you up." He joked lightly nodding to her.

This caused her to laugh as she shook her head stepping out of the car she held her bag tightly in her arms. "Bye."

"Good bye, darl'n."

With that she closed the door and he drove off. She stared after the cruiser in shock. He'd just called her darling. He'd .Just. Called. Her. Darling! Shaking off the shock she turned around heading into the art gallery.

"You're late Lovelace!" A woman with a clipboard, she had short firy red hair in the style of a pixie cut, and a woman's dress suite on. Her face was wrinkled with age, making her appear maybe in her mid to late 50's.

"Diane… It's my show. My art that's on display and that is going to be sold later this week… I don't think I need to be here to tell the men how to place my work up." Lacey grinned over at her lawyer.

"Lacey…" Diane started to say but Lacey cut her off.

"Diane… Chill out. My car messed up on the way here. I didn't have a signal on my crappy ass phone. So I was trying to find out what was wrong…" Lacey was interrupted by a snort of laughter coming from Diane.

Lacey grinned but it quickly turned into a slight glare at the lawyer that was snorting in laughter at her.

"Well we know how good you are at cars don't we Lovelace." Diane chuckled.

"Anyway… After standing there trying to find out what was wrong I gave up. And lucky for me a handsome cop rode by and helped me. Called a tow-truck, and took me here, even said he would take me to pick my Jeep up, and if the shop was closed when I got off he would pick me up tomorrow and take me." Lacey breathed after she was finished feeling like she'd say all that in one breath even though she hadn't.

"Lacey… That cop wanted between your legs sweetie." Diane told her.

"Well… With a body like his Diane, he can get between my legs all he wants." Lacey half-jokingly laughed as she headed to the bathroom to change with Diane close behind her.

"So he was handsome I take it?"

'_Dumb question.'_ Lacey thought as she looked at Diane.

"Handsome doesn't come close to this man Diane… He was fu-…Hot." Lacey was about to say _Fucking_ but knew how Diane hated that word. And, she really didn't want to hear Diane yell at her for using that word.

"Hot huh? Looks like our little Lovelace had been bitten by the love bug." Diane grinned over at her while she was looking in the mirror in the bathroom running her fingers through her hair primping it.

Lacey was standing in the middle of the bathroom taking off her clothing she'd been wearing putting on the other clothes.

"Diane… He called me Darling… well it was more like Darl'n…" Lacey tried to mimic him and his deep southern voice but failed. "And, it made my heart skip a beat. It made me feel like I was about to melt." Lacey almost squeaked.

Diane chuckled softly as she leaned against one of the sinks staring at the young artist. "Damn, sweetie you got it bad huh?"

"Bad… ain't even the word Diane…" Lacey laughed slipping on her button up blouse buttoning it up as she walked over to the mirror taking the brush from Diane and brushing her long blond curls pulling them into a tight bun and using the hair bands to fix it into place. Lastly she slipped on the jacket Diane was holding for her on turning and doing many poses in the mirror looking at herself at different angles.

"Well, my love-struck Lovelace… Let's get going and finish everything up." Diane ushered Lacey out of the bathroom and down the hall to the main room where all different pieces of art were placed up.

Five o'clock just couldn't come fast enough for the young artist, she was counting the seconds until she saw her cop once again.

* * *

**A/N:**

Ah, chapter two… There you are.

As you have read in the description the even chapters are going to be Lacey's life leading up to Chapter 1. As you all saw in chapter 1 Lacey and Shane knew each other from the past. And, now you see how they met. (Much like she met the Dixon's)

I imagined that when Lacey is trying to mimic Shane's _Darl'n_ she kinda looks/sounds/acts like Sookie in True Blood when she mimic's Bills _'Sookeh'_. (If you don't know what I am talking about then ignore this or feel free to look it up. xD

Diane might become a recurring character outside the past chapters. I might bring her into the story in present day. Might even pair her up with someone (If you have any ideas as to who let me know. I love ideas from my readers.)

Next, Lacey's pregnancy won't be revealed to the others any time will be the father to her baby. I'll have to leave you all guessing until later on in the story. (Not to long into it I promise.)

Well, hope you all enjoyed. Chapter three shall be out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to The Walking Dead. I don't known the title either it is a song. (look it up if you'd like to listen to it.) I own my characters I create such as Lacey and any future characters I create but I don't know the face claim for any of them. No copyright intended!**

* * *

The camp was quiet, lights were out and Dale was keeping watch on top his RV. Lacey couldn't seem to sleep a wink though, she couldn't believe that out of all the people to run into in this walker infested new world she had to run into the deputy that shared a past with her. And, not a very good past either, if she might add. What happened just hours ago kept playing inside her head every time she'd close her eyes. He could still make her feel weak in the knees after all this time. She hated him so much!

* * *

_The whole camp was staring at Shane and the new girl; they knew each other that was for sure. Shane just didn't jump up and hug random people. But, what seemed strange was that Shane seemed thrilled to see the girl, but she didn't seem very happy to see him. She looked shell shocked to be honest. And, she was!_

_Lacey stood there unmoved as Shane kept whispering how much he missed her and how sorry he was in her ear. But, she stood there unmoved not hugging him back, or moving an inch. It was almost like she was frozen in time while everyone else moved around her, she remained frozen. The Dixon brothers were shocked as well. Though Daryl did a good job at hiding his shock, Merle on the other hand looked completely pissed off. _

_He wanted this girl, he hadn't had some good pussy in a long time he'd planned on earning this girls trust then making her tight ass his personal fuck buddy. Even in the end of the world a man needed a good fuck buddy! Lovelace was perfect to be his fuck buddy. But, of course the fucking prick Shane had to grab her from him. To say that Merle was pissed was an understatement. The older Dixon brother glared at them then stomped off to the tent he shared with Daryl without another word. He would have his revenge, Lacey would be his. All the other bitches in the camp were either taken, or total bitches, or lesbians (Or so he said.). Lacey was the only one that caught his eye. She would be his, he'd have her begging Ole'Merle to fuck her tight little pussy every night when he was done with her._

_While Merle went off to make his new plan Lacey finally regained feeling in her body, and oxygen to her brain. She'd realized what was going on and out of nowhere she shoved Shane away from her; well the best she could Shane was a lot stronger than Lacey she did manage to push herself out of his grip and glare up at him._

"_What gives you the right to touch me Walsh!? After everything you've done!" Lacey nearly screamed as she slapped the man across his face then turned around stomping off to her tent. Once inside she could hear the other people in the camp whispering and asking Shane what all that was about, but the deputy didn't say anything… Or at least she didn't hear him say anything. With that the girl changed out of her clothes she'd been wearing and changed into her PJ's, that being a pair of short shorts and a spaghetti strap top. Curling up in her bed she tried to get some sleep. But that was easier said than done._

* * *

Since then she'd been tossing and turning on her air mattress. Slowly, Lacey lifted her hands to her stomach rubbing her small stomach.

"Are you doing okay in their Mommy's angel?" she whispered softly to her child that was growing inside her.

Of course she didn't look for an answer; it was too early in her pregnancy for the baby to be kicking. But, rubbing her small stomach helped her nerves. It relaxed her to know that she had helped create this little life inside her and as she spoke it was growing. Even if the father of it had done her wrong, they still created this little life inside her. While Lacey lay in her tent thinking she heard moving coming from outside her tent. Freezing up suddenly, her blood went cold all the color from her pretty face drained as she reached out searching for anything to defend herself with. But she couldn't feel anything but her hair brush.

"Shit…" She whispered, Lacey was about to jump up and move to the other side of her tent but before she could the tent slowly unzipped as a voice spoke out to her.

"Lace… Are you awake?"

_'Shane!'_ she thought, completely relaxing she looked over at the flap of her tent her voice coming out as a whisper.

"Yeah, come on in."

Within seconds he had entered her tent as was looking down at her. She couldn't see him just an outline of his body. Watching as his outline got on his knees she felt his strong rough hand against her soft cheek. Lacey couldn't help but freeze up like earlier when she'd seen him around the campfire. His touch was so strong, but gentle at the same time. Just like she remembered it.

"Lace… I am sorry." He whispered his lips moving down to capture her lips.

At first she didn't move, to shocked to even react to him but slowly she relaxed into his touch and kissed him back. Her small hand reached up to cup his cheek as their kiss got deeper. Suddenly he pulled back staring down at her.

"Lacey… I was a real ass hole I shouldn't have…" But he was cut off back her fingers against his lips.

"Hush Shane, it is in the past."

"So, you forgive me?" He asked she could tell his voice was hopeful.

That was a good question, did she forgive him? All he had done to her in the past. Could she forgive him? Lord, she wanted to! She really did, but something inside her wouldn't allow her to do so. Her heart was saying _yes_! But her head was saying _Fuck no_! She closed her eyes running her hands down his cheek to his neck, her hand gently falling off his neck to her side.

"Shane… I, I forgive you… Yes, but that doesn't mean we can just pick up from where we lift things."

She had to do what was best for her and her unborn child. If she took him back it would only hurt her, and possibly harm her baby. Diane had told her when they'd first found out she was pregnant that stress could harm her baby, she'd told her this since Lacey had been in the line of business she was in. People might not have thought being a artist was stressful but Lacey would beg to differ, if could get very stressful at times. And, she was afraid with Shane apart of her life again that all there'd be was stress. She wouldn't risk miscarrying to have him in her life again.

"Lace… Please…" He nearly begged her grabbing her small hands inside his.

"Shane… Stop this…" She begged pulling her hands from his shaking her head; quickly she pushed herself up on her mattress. "I have moved on Shane, I can forgive you and we can be friends but not lovers."

Shane wouldn't accept it; he would win her back, no matter what. She could say that she'd moved on from him but that kiss, and her gentleness with him had told him otherwise. Sure, she'd slapped the hell out of him earlier but that kiss told him she still loved him. He shook his head looking down at her, even though he couldn't make out all of her he still saw her outline.

"Lace… I'll never give up on you. You understand me? I made the mistake last time of letting you walk out of my life but not anymore. Not again. I'll win you back."

He said nothing else, he simply got up and walked out of her tent zipping the flap shut and headed toward the RV to take over look out.

Lacey, on the other hand sat on her mattress shell shocked. After all the shit he'd done to her, even though she forgave him he still thought he could make her love him again? Well, win her back… She still loved him; he already had her love, but he thought he could win her back? A small smile crossed her lips, while she slowly lied back down on her mattress. Suddenly she felt dog tired. She fell asleep with his words echoing in her head.

'_I'll never give up on you. I'll win you back.'_

* * *

Morning came way too early for Lacey, she'd finally fallen asleep after her little chat with Shane and that was well into the early morning. She'd estimate that she'd gotten about five or six hours of sleep when she heard Merle's loud voice in her ear.

"Rise and shine, sunshine!"

His loud voice rang through her ears, her blue eyes fluttered open. The first thing her eyes landed on was a grinning Merle looking down at her.

"Well its bout damn time ya woke up, woman!" he chuckled shaking his head.

"Thought I'd have to get a bucket of water an dump it on ya!"

He could just imagine her soaking wet body, with her night clothes clinging to her every curve. It made his morning wood in his pants give an aching twitch just thinking about it. It was safe to say that Merle had dreamed about fucking Lacey until she was senseless, and all the time she was screaming for him to go harder. So it was no surprise when he woke up that morning with a full grown erection. When he'd come to wake up the witch that haunted his dreams, he'd walked into a happy surprise. He'd found her laying out of her mattress, her skimpy night shirt hanging half way off her body revealing much of her cleavage, the hem of her shirt was rode up revealing her stomach. Which he was happy that it wasn't completely flat. It had a little fat to it. Well he wouldn't call it fat, but she sure wasn't one of this stick figure sluts, like the rest of these women in the camp. She had just the right curves to make him want to fuck her more.

"Mmm! What the hell do you want?"

Lacey turned over her back facing him as she yawned closing her eyes.

"Wake the hell up! We got stuff ta' do girlie! And the sun ain't gonna stay up all day to wait for ya tight ass to roll out of bed."

_Had he just talked about her ass? He did!_ He just said she had a tight ass! Her eyes popped open as she stared at the wall of her tent. She really had to put him in his place! He couldn't just go around talking about her like she was a common whore!

"I am up dammit! Now get the hell out so I can change!" She growled throwing her hair brush at him.

And apparently she hit him since she heard him groan an_ 'ouch'_ and start chuckling.

"Fine girlie, ya got five minutes. Then I am coming back and if ya ain't dressed I'll just have ta strip ya and dress ya myself."

This comment made her roll her eyes, and wave him off her back still facing him. Once she heard him leave and the flap to her tent zip up she sat up stretching. Fixing her shirt that was nearly falling off her now. Half her breasts were showing. Pulling her straps back up she slowly pulled herself off the mattress and started getting dress.

Deciding on a pair of fresh jeans, and a short sleeve shirt she grabbed her thin sweater, pushing the sleeves up to her elbows she laced up her shoes, brushed her hair, and did her morning things. Then left the tent. Right, as Merle was heading back over.

"I'm here dammit…" She groaned rolling her eyes.

"Good! We gonna teach ya' how ta' defend ya self suga'."

_What?_ She thought he'd been joking about all that '_taking her out of a hunt and showing her how to use a gun_' shit he was saying yesterday. Well, this should be fun.

* * *

**A/N:**

So, we find out a little about what Shane did to Lacey.

And, Merle wants to get in Lacey's pants some kinda bad.

The question is will he, before he's trapped on the roof?

Only time will tell huh?

So... A little info before I get questions about it.

Yes, it is still unclear what Shane did to Lacey. All we know is that he is sorry.

And, I will reveal what went down a little later.

Shane/Lacey won't happen that fast... In present day chapters...

In the even chapters that take place before the show I want to speed it up a little so the relationship might start a little faster than in the odd chapters.

Her baby's father will be revealed... Awhile after Rick shows up (That will happen in about 4-5 more chapters.)

Be warned in the next few chapters there might be some intense sexual content. And a small appearance from Evil Shane. (But not for long.)

I have no intention of making Shane go crazy later on... Though things might change between now and then. But for the time being there will be no appearance from Evil Shane.

Also the whole Shane/Lori, and Shane/Andrea things will not happen in my story. (Spoiler: By the time Shane/Andrea happens in the show Shane/Lacey might be together.) And, as for Shane/Lori I imagine that Shane would be trying to win Lacey back so he would not be wanting to do something so reckless as sleeping with Lori and risk messing up his chances with Lacey.

I meant to have this out last night, I had it finished and in the DOC MANAGER for a few days. Just needed to go over it before I posted it. But, so many thing happened last night (TWD, OUaT, Etc) that it just slipped to the back of my mind till this morning. I might have the fourth chapter out later this week, if not I'll have it out by Sunday/next Monday.

Lastly, I am thinking of making a Merle fic. I am currently re-watching TWD, and I just got this idea for a possible Merle fic. I know I had one up before but, decided to delete it. If I do make a new Merle fic, then I won't delete it. And, it won't be like most Merle fics out there.

Well, thats all for now.

Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to The Walking Dead. I don't known the title either it is a song. (look it up if you'd like to listen to it.) I own my characters I create such as Lacey and any future characters I create but I don't know the face claim for any of them. No copyright intended!**

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual imagery!**

* * *

The only light that shined into the large room was from the full moon outside; the balcony windows were wide open letting the cool Georgia night air blow into the warm room, and over the bodies that lay in the bed. Large, rough, calloused hands ran down a soft neck and down to two large bare breasts. Index fingers flicked the semi-budded nipples. As soon as those fingers flicked the rosy buds for the third time they seemed to come to life and harden like a rock.

"Mm! Please… Don't tease me." The woman's voice echoed through the large room and out the window into the cool night air.

"Shhh…" The man on top the woman whispered harshly into her ear.

That didn't help her case; her long blond hair was fanned out under her giving her a beautiful look about her. _Lacey… how the hell did you get into this?_ Her mind was yelling at her. Truth was Lacey didn't even know how she'd gotten into this mess. A mystery man cloaked in the darkness of her room on top her now licking down her neck heading south for her mountains that were her breasts.

_Oh… His tongue…_ He was skilled with that muscle of his; his thick pink muscle flexing and moving down her neck; leaving a trail of wet saliva in its wake. Suddenly he stopped right before her breasts, on her chest; making slow lazy circles with his tongue as to tease her more. This was driving Lacey up the wall!

"Please!" She begged digging her freshly manicured fingers farther into the white sheets that were under them.

"Hush!" The stranger hissed once again; moving up to her face flicking his tongue out to make her lips wet.

Lacey kept racking her brain, trying to remember who this man was! Where in god's name has she met him? Clearly she was in her room at her house. So, she had to have taken him home… Right? The last thing she remembered was… She was in the gallery with Diane talking about the upcoming art gallery later that week. Then things went blank!

_Dammit… Lace… Please don't tell me you have gotten yourself drugged! And you took this man willingly back to your apartment to rape you!_ She could hear Diane begging her and scolding at the same time in her head. She didn't know how to answer, cause she didn't know! But… It was strange; she couldn't push the stranger off her… She wanted him to keep going, she wanted him to… dare she say it? Fuck her!

She wanted him to take her NOW, this was wrong… but, it felt right for some strange reason. A sudden gasp escaped her lips, her eyes shot down to where the mystery man was. His wet muscle was now licking her pink hardened nipples. Lacey's eyes closed tightly, a moan building in the pit of her throat, while her back flew up making her breast ram into his open mouth.

He took this as a chance to nibble on her nipple, and suck on it rather hard. It felt so good, she didn't want this to end so she grabbed his hands and pushed them down between her leg.

"OH! PLEASE!" her moan had become a scream of pleasure.

"Darl'n, please shut up! Ya' voice is carrying." the mystery man growled harshly against her nipple he'd been sucking and biting on. His large hands had grabbed on her shoulders pushing her down rather roughly.

This caused Lacey's blue eyes to fly open and look at the mystery man, for the first time she was starting to see the man better. His voice, she knew that southern, deep, and husky voice; that sexy voice that brought strange goose bumps to appear all over her arms. She could see him clearly… That thick dark head of hair that was on top his head, those dark coal colored eyes that seemed to look into her soul, this large muscular arms that she yearned to feel in her hands…

"Shane…?" She whispered breathlessly and utterly shocked.

When the hell had Shane came into her house with her? And, why the hell was he on top her, pleasing her none the less!? Better yet why the hell was she allowing this to happen?! She'd only met the man today, right?

"Ya' need to be quiet Lace." Shane growled, in this low sexual voice as he bit a little too hard on her nipple.

This action caused Lacey to gasp in pain and her eyes to fly open.

Shane was no longer on top her, he wasn't even in the bed with her? She was safely under her blankets, laying on her stomach, one of her many fluffy pillows was placed between her legs, causing her ass to be pushed up in the air, her head berried into her many other pillows that were at the head of her bed, while one of her hands had a firm hold on one of her large breasts. Lacey turned her head to look at the alarm clock that was setting on her night stand.

"7 A.M." She muttered slowly pulling the pillow out from between her legs laying it on top the blankets then carefully flipped to her back, her left arm falling over her forehead as she stared up at the roof.

"It was only a fucking dream…" She muttered her warmth between her legs throbbing and aching; she wouldn't slip her hand into her underwear! No! She had more class than to feel around her underwear to see there were any juices on them.

Shane would be picking her up later, at about 12 P.M. to go pick up her Jeep. Last night Shane had to take her home after picking her up from the gallery. She got off later than she thought since the movers that were moving her paintings were complete idiots. She had to fix their mistake, then she and Diane had to literally stand there and babysit the men to make sure they did their job right. Shane was a gentleman and waited for her, then took her home; promising to take her to pick her Jeep up today.

Now she had five hours to waste, until he came to pick her up, and she could tell sleeping was out of the question now. Thanks to that perverted dream that she'd just had. Lacey was actually scared to fall back asleep; scared that she would pick-up where she left off on that dream. Combing her fingers through her blond curls Lacey whipped the blankets off her body, sitting up in bed she started rubbing her temples.

Lacey went to the bathroom doing her morning things, such as relieving her bladder, taking a shower, doing her hair; just the normal everyday things. After all that was done she checked her clock, it read that an hour and a half had passed; now it was '8:30 A.M.' She still had 3 and a half hours to waste until Shane came to pick her up. So, now it was time to take care of breakfast; heading down to the kitchen Lacey turned on her T.V. the morning news was on while she kept an ear out on the T.V. she started to cook her breakfast. It wasn't anything fancy just some French toast, and bacon.

By the time she was done fixing her breakfast about thirty minutes had passed and it was 9 A.M. Turning her T.V. to one of the shows that her DVR had recorded last night, Lacey sat at the dining table eating her breakfast and sipping her coffee while watching T.V. Once she was done eating it was about 9:20 A.M. taking her dishes to the dishwasher she loaded it up and started it letting the dishes wash.

"Time to do my make-up and brush my teeth." Lacey yawned walking back upstairs to her room.

First she brushed her teeth, then she started doing her make-up; Lacey took her time on her make-up like she did every day, she didn't want to make herself look like a clown. But, she also didn't put a lot of make-up on only a little foundation, some eye-shadow, a bit of eyeliner, and some lip-gloss. When she went to work she put more on since she had to look her 'best'. Twenty more minutes had passed, making it 9:40 A.M. time just wasn't passing by fast enough.

Once she'd finished her morning things she headed down stairs making sure she had her purse ready, and boots at the door. She'd gotten dressed after she'd taken a shower, just a simple pair of jeans, and a short sleeve shirt. Plopping down on the couch she watched T.V. until her cell phone went off. Grabbing her cell phone that was on the side table beside the couch she touched the screen sliding the green 'talk' circle then placed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Lovelace, it's Diane." Diane answered on the other end.

The only time Diane called Lacey 'Lovelace' was when it was business involved. You see, Lacey was also known as 'Lovelace' in art community. Like a lot of popular artists throughout history she didn't go by her birth name. So, the question was what was wrong? Why was Diane calling her at… She glanced over at the clock, 11:20 A.M.

"What's wrong Diane?" Lacey asked leaning back on the couch.

"When can you be at the gallery?" Diane was getting straight to the point. But, she wasn't telling her what was wrong.

'_Oh lord, what was wrong?'_ Lacey started to worry combing her fingers through her blond curls.

"Well, my ride is supposed to pick me up at 12 to go get my Jeep. So… hopefully around 12:30 1ish. "Why Diane?"

"Alright, see you when you get here."

_Click._ The line went dead and her phone beeped going back to the main screen. Diane was worrying Lacey now. She wouldn't tell her if something was wrong of not. Now Lacey would be worrying until she got to the gallery.

'_Dammit, Diane!'_ she cursed inside her head trying to relax and take her mind off it all for another forty minutes until Shane picked her up. That was easier said than done, though.

Her attention went back to the T.V. she went back to watching Rachel Ray on Food Network. Lacey enjoyed watching shows on the Food Network, and Cooking Channel; her mind kept going back to Diane and her call. What the hell was wrong?! Half an hour was going to take forever!

Slowly time ticked away and half an hour had finally passed, Lacey decided to put her boots on and wait for Shane when the clock turned 11:55, that way she would only need to worry about grabbing her sweater and purse. The clock turned 11:58 and Lacey heard a honk coming from outside. Jumping to her feet she grabbed her sweater slinging it on, grabbed her keys off the counter and her purse, locking the door she left the house. Stepping onto her porch she saw Shane sitting in his car, she walked to his car and slid into the passenger seat.

"Hi." Shane shot her a grin, making her stomach do a flip flop.

"Hey… You clean up nice." She commented looking him over, he was dressed in a pair of cargo pants, and a button up shirt, his shirt complemented his muscles, so well.

Shane's grin only got wider. "Thanks." He placed the car into drive and pushed down on the gas and started down the road toward the garage that her Jeep was in.

"So, how was your day?" Shane asked glancing over at her.

Lacey was glad he started a conversation cause she was starting to feel a bit awkward.

"Mm… It was okay." Lacey nodded, her mind flashing back to that heated dream she'd had. "My… co-worker called me this morning wanting to know how long I was going to be, and got me worried cause she wouldn't tell me what's wrong. "

Lacey decided that she wouldn't tell him that it was actually her lawyer that called. It would be easier just saying Co-Worker. If she said Lawyer she would have to get into what she did for a living. And, all Shane knew was that she worked in an art gallery. He didn't know that she was an artist and was just renting the gallery for a show coming up. Or that she and Diane were partners Diane helped with getting the galleries, and with all the legal things.

"Wow… So she didn't tell you what was wrong?"

"Nope," She said popping the 'P' "All she asked was when I was going to be at the gallery, I asked her what was wrong and she dodged my question by hanging up on me."

"Damn, I can understand why you would be worried." Shane nodded staring ahead once again. "Why didn't you call me and ask me to come earlier?"

Was he really asking her that? She only knew this guy for a day… Sure she had a heated dream about him but that didn't matter right now! He was asking her why she didn't call a man that she only knew for one day to come pick her up and take her to the gallery. It was bad enough he was taking her to the garage to get her Jeep. He was a cop, sure, but that didn't mean anything.

"No offense, but I don't know you that well to call you to come pick me up and take me to random places." Lacey answered as nicely as she could.

"So what I am hearing is you want to get to know me better?" Shane grinned slyly looking over at her.

Lacey's eyes widened as she looked over at him, her cheeks getting redder from the blush heating her face.

"I-I never said that!" She muttered looking down at her purse.

Shane just chuckled his eyes now back on the road, after a while they were in front of the garage. They both got out and walked into the building. Lacey talked to the man, paid him, and he lid them to her Jeep. One of the men that worked there crank her Jeep and drove it out of the garage into the parking lot then gave her back her keys. Once the men left her and Shane alone, she felt the awkward feeling rise in the pit of her stomach once again.

"So, when do you have another day off?" Shane asked leaning against her Jeep.

"Oh… Um… I am off Saturday." Lacey smiled over at him.

"Saturday, well would you like to get to know each other more? And, go out of a date with me?"

"A date…" Lacey felt like she was speechless; licking her lips nervously she found it hard to breathe.

"Maybe dinner, and a movie, something like that."

"Sure. You know my number, so you can call me and talk out the time and all the details." She wasn't trying to push him away or anything but she had to get to the gallery and see what was wrong.

"Perfect, see you Saturday then." Shane said while pushing himself off the Jeep and leaned down kissing her cheek gently; then, started walking off toward his Jeep leaving her there speechless.

She felt like she was frozen, her cheek felt like it was stinging but in a good way it was more of a tingle. Nice shivers running through her body, smiling a crooked smile she finally felt like she could move her body once again. Waving to Shane she slipped into her Jeep starting her up and drove up behind Shane waiting for him to pull out of the parking lot. He went left, and she went right. Heading straight to the gallery her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest, she didn't know what was wrong but she had a bad feeling about it all.

Once she got there she turned the engine off and jumped out of her Jeep making sure she pushed the button to make sure the alarm was on and doors locked then nearly ran into the gallery in worry. When she got there Diane was stomping around yelling and pointing at different people.

"Diane…" Lacey called breathlessly.

"Lovelace, you're finally here!" Diane sighed in relief coming straight to her side.

"Now what the hell is going on here?" Lacey demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Three of the paintings…" Diane started to say looking at Lacey, but was cut off by Lacey.

"Did those damn guys mess up my paintings?" Lacey was beyond pissed right now.

"I wish it were that simple. When we came in this morning they were gone… Someone stole your paintings."

Lacey's mouth hung open as her blue eyes were wide in shock. She felt like a fish out of water trying to get a good breath, she couldn't… She couldn't breathe.

"Someone stole my paintings?" her voice was a mutter and breathless.

Diane nodded sighing heavily. "You are a famous artist Lace. I am surprised this hasn't already happened Lacey."

Diane wasn't calling her Lovelace, so that meant she wasn't in 'business mode' she was trying to relax Lacey's racing and worried mind.

"Diane, I want security tightened on this gallery. Or show is in two days! I want security the night of the show! I can't just up and make three new pieces in two days. So, we'll have to bite the loses and hope we clean house the night of the opening." Lacey was all business now. No laughing and playing around anymore. Three of her paintings had been stolen this wasn't a joking matter.

"I agree completely I will get the best security we can buy for Friday's opening." Diane agreed walking off to start calling to find the perfect security for the opening.

Lacey stood there one hand on her hip the other raking through her curled blond hair. Her day had gone from awkward, to stressed, to perfect, to straight up horrified. But, that wouldn't happen anymore Lacey and Diane were going to tighten the security up no one would steal her paintings anymore if she had anything do to with it.

* * *

Authors Note:

Thank you all for reading! I am evil huh? Such a tease! But, you all should have realized it was a dream while reading it. Well, the next chapter will be all about present day and you are warned now that the next chapter will be intense. A lot of things are going to happen next chapter. For one Rick is going to appear. I decided to bring him in a little early. I was originally planning on bringing him in, in chapter 7 but it flowed much easier if I brought him in, in chapter 5.

To Leyshla Gisel: It wouldn't be Merle if he wasn't trying to get in a girl's pants. Right? You might be right about Lacey's baby daddy. Thanks once again for you review and for reading.

So, I was between updating this story first or starting my Merle story. And, decided to update this story first since I kinda didn't update when I said I was and kept you all waiting. Lacey, Shane, and the baby (Yes the baby.) will appear in my Merle story. (Aren't you excited xD) But, don't think you are going to get hints on who the father is in the Merle story I ain't reveling nothing until I revel it in this story. Just thought I would let you all know that Lacey, Shane, and the baby are going to be in the Merle story. The Merle story's first chapter should be posted maybe in a day or two. Maybe tonight, depends on how much time I have tonight to start writing it out.

Well, hope you enjoyed reading the new chapter. Until next time.


End file.
